


The Mark

by SERunion7



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Episodes Out Of Order, FBI, Gay Sex, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Oral Sex, Probably More To Add Later ;), Soulmates, Tattoos, bau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SERunion7/pseuds/SERunion7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are born with a tattoo, whoever has the matching tattoo that is the color of your hair is your soulmate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So school starts back up today and I am so not ready! :(

It showed up on his ankle later than the rest of his age group. It always made him feel self-cautious about himself. He was younger than his group of people. He was always more mature. When it showed up, it was a portrait of a raven black feather turning into crows. It was right above his foot and was rather large than his mother expected. Hers of course was on her shoulder and was a quill pen. His fathers was a medicine bottle. It worked. They worked. Until life threw a curve ball at the perfect family when he was about four years old and his parents began to fight. Then so his father left them when he was ten years old. He took care of his ill mother at such a young age. He graduated high school at a very young age and began college not to short after. When he was eighteen he had his mother placed in a facility for the mentally ill. The guilt kept him from visiting her. He went to work at the BAU after his situations at home where cleared up for the most part. That's where he belonged. In the FBI, the BAU. It was his home. He was home. 

Spencer had been with the BAU for a few years now. They had just finished a case. and as soon as they got home they where off again. But the strange thing about this case was Hotch knew a women, the lead investigator, there. She looked a lot like Haley. Her name was Kate Joyner. She had a clipped British accent and really was a beautiful women. Spencer never had much sexual interest in women though. He was not against them but he preferred men. It made Spencer a little jealous when Hotch stuck so close to Joyner. He had formed a bit of a crush on his boss, which made him feel childish and ashamed. When Hotch was in the bombing accident Spencer heart stopped. He prayed that the man he loved was alright. In the end Hotch was fine but his dear friend was killed after the explosion. Spencer's heart aced for his friend. When Aaron wasn't cleared to fly Spencer stayed with him and drove back with the man. 

Aaron was grateful for the company and was secretly waiting to be with Reid alone for awhile. He really had grown attached to the younger man in the past few months. He had even started bringing Reid coffee when he looked to tired in the mornings to make it himself. Reid had really always been there for him when he needed a shoulder to help him through his tough patches in life. Reid had been the one to take Jack everywhere when Haley had been killed. He had been so grateful for the brilliant, vibrant, handsome, wonderful... Wait... Handsome?? 

Aaron glanced over at Reid had his hands on ten and two. The mans eyes where glued to the highway in front of him. They had a glazed, far away look in them. He was obviously lost in that magnificent mind of his. That's when it hit him. Yeah.. Reid looked pretty good in royal purple. He was quite handsome.

Aaron always knew that there was something different about his sexuality. That's probably why his father beat him so much. The beating finally stopped when he turned fourteen and his mark formed. He felt more confident and strong and he had finally put a stop to his father. 

His hand subconsciously made its way to his shoulder where the neck joins. His tattoo never made any sense to him. He had no idea what a copper feather meant. He knew that his soulmate was still out there somewhere. He was almost certain that he would never find his soulmate. With his age there was no way. He was to old for love. He lived in the real world not a story book.

Spencer looked over at him when he saw Aaron raise his hand to his neck. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

Aaron's hand dropped quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Is your neck bothering you?" 

"Let it go Reid. I'm fine." Hotch replied gruffly.

They sat in quiet for a few minutes before Spencer glanced at him again. 

"Do you want to stop and get something to eat?" He asked cautiously.

Aaron smirked inside. The man beside him was trying so hard to help him and he was being a stubborn ass. He took pity on the young man and nodded. Even if it was eleven-thirty at night, he could still eat. "I think I saw a sign for a cafe about 3 miles up." Aaron looked at him.

Spencer smiled a brilliant smile. He was getting hungry and he had to use the washrooms also he realized that he need more coffee. They drove down the highway and came upon an opening. He pulled the car into the small cafe parking strip. There were only three cars in the strip. and from what they could see two in the back. Through the window there could be seen, a small family of three, a older couple, and a man sitting alone. Spencer gave Hotch a smile and got out of the car. Hotch smirked at him and followed him. When they got inside a women called out that she would be there in a moment.

A short, plump, women with rich brown hair came out the reversible doors. Her name tag said **_'_ Valerie'**. Valerie smiled at them with cheap red lipstick caked on her lips. She had two menus in her hands and lead them to their table. They sat down in the booth across from each other. 

"Okay What can I get you two to drink?" Valerie smiled at Reid and grinned at Hotch.

"Umm.. Coffee please." Reid said politely. 

"You got it honey. And for you sir?"

"Water." Hotch stated.

"Okay I will be back with the drinks and then I will get your orders." Valerie winked at Reid and walked away.

They sat in awkward silence looking over the menus. Hotch had already taken off his suit jacket and sat it by himself on the booth. Hotch had enough of the silence and put his menu down to look at Reid, who was hiding behind his menu like a shield.

"Reid whats wrong?" Hotch asked concern lacing his voice.

Spencer looked up at that. He had a questioning look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"There is something wrong. You would have read that menu in second. You're still holding it." 

Spencer dropped the menu on the table. "Actually I have read it seven times." 

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah." Spencer replied.

Aaron let it drop. Obviously Spencer didn't wan't to talk about it. He looked around the cafe and his eyes landed on the small family there. The father had his back to Aaron but the mother has in his sight, along with their son, who had blond hair. Aaron's mind went strait to Jack. He missed his son and he really wanted to get home to him. He was so thankful that his ex-sister in law was still in contact with him. Unlike his now ex-father and mother in law. Jessica was great with Jack, and Jack loved her.

The waitress came back with their drinks and took their orders giving Reid a few winks here and there. 

"I think you have an admirer." Hotch joked.

Reid looked momentarily mortified at him.

"Chill Reid I was only joking." Hotch's smile faded.

"I'm just a little shocked that you said 'Chill' and 'Joking' i the same sentence." Reid smirked taking a sip from his coffee. He balked and grimaced when he realized that he had forgotten his fixings. Hotch laughed lightly and handed him the sugar packets. Reid thanked him and poured some cream into his mug.

They talked about some previous cases while they waited for there food. Reid thought it was so strange that Hotch was smiling and even laughing here and there. Even after everything that had happened. Seeing the man that he secretly loved laugh again made him fell warm inside. Everything was going well until their waitress Valerie got there. She brought them there food and set the plates down just a bit to hard. They made an echoed clash sound and Hotch winced and grabbed his ear. Reid grabbed his hand that was still on the table and leaned forward.

"Aaron? What is it?" Spencer asked quietly not wanting to draw attention.

Hotch took is hand off of his ear and held it up. After a few moments he spoke. "I'm sorry. They ring from the... yeah." 

Spencer saw how uncomfortable Hotch was with the conversation and let it drop. He also noticed that he still had his hand in his. Hotch must have noticed as well because he was looking down at their hands. Spencer pulled away and put his hands in his lap. He looked down at his plate of food and picked up is fork and ate.

When they where done they paid for their meals and where on there way. They sat in silence until Hotch turned the radio up and Bob Dylan was on. Hotch noticed how Reid sort of perked up when he heard the familiar voice. Hotch watched carefully as the younger man silently sang along with the words. 

"Reid?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask. Doesn't mean you will get an answer." Reid smiled at him.

Hotch smirked. "Why did you call me Aaron back there?"

Reid's smile faded. "I honestly don't know why. It just kinda came out automatically. I'm sorry." 

"No. You don't have to be sorry for calling me by my name. It was just kind of shocking." Hotch replied.

"Oh yeah like you making a joke." Spencer teased with a smile directed to him.

Aaron laughed and turned the radio up.

A few hours had passed and Aaron had fallen asleep with his head leaning against the window. When he awoke they where approaching a small town. He stretched in his seat and looked over to see Reid yawning.

"Maybe e should stop somewhere." Aaron suggested.

"No it's okay we can go for a bit more." Spencer insisted.

"Spencer. You need to sleep and the next town is most likely two hours away."

"Three and a half."

"My point exactly."

"Fine we'll stop." Spencer sighed.

Aaron smiled having won the argument with his youngest agent.

Spencer pulled into a fairly large motel for the small town. They got out and got their go bags. The two men checked into a room and went up to it. When they got to the room they where treated with a one queen sized bed. 

"I'm going to take a quick shower." Hotch said grabbing some clothes putting his stuff on the table and moving to the bathroom.

Reid set his stuff on a recliner next to the small coffee table. He got his toothbrush and comb out and sat on the end of the bed waiting for the bathroom. Hotch came out in a towel around his waist. Reid blushed and looked down quickly.

"I forgot my shampoo." Hotch said smiling and waving it at him making his way back to the bathroom. He stopped at the door when he noticed the objects in Reid's hands. "You can come in here if you need to Reid."

Spencer was going to decline but he really needed to brush his teeth after he ate or he would feel gunk on them. And he hated the feeling. He just nodded and stood still not looking at his devilishly handsome boss. He entered door that Hotch had just went through and made a beeline to the sink. When he got there he looked in the mirror and noted that Hotch was in the shower again. He brushed his teeth thoroughly, and splashed some water on his face. When he was drying his face was when Hotch came out of the shower with the towel around him again.

He standing in a towel dripping wet was his , strict no funny business, hardass boss. And from the looks of it he had a hard ass. He shook his head at the thought. He put the towel back on the rack. When he looked back up Hotch had put on his boxers. Damn, he did that fast. Probably years of practice with Jack. That's when he saw it. The tattoo on his shoulder. A matching feather almost identical to his but the color was different. Spencer was shocked to say the least. When he went to step back he slipped on some water from the shower and fell, hitting his head on the sink and blacking out in the process.

When he awoke he stared into the face of Hotchner. He could see his lips moving but couldn't hear any words. He blinked a few times and tried to sit up but Hotch kept him down. His smooth deep voice flooded through his ears.

"Spencer. Focus on me. You need to stay down, okay?" Hotch had his little flashlight out and was checking his eyes.

"Hotch I'm fine. I just slid." Reid tried, pushing Aaron's hands away.

"Yeah, you just slid, and hit your head on the sink, blacking out in the end of it all. And you're just fine?" Hotch joked.

Reid smiled and sat up. He groaned and his hands flew up to his head. He had an excruciating migraine. He looked at Hotch and noticed that he put an 'FBI' shirt on. Hotch stood up and held his hand out for Reid. Spencer took it and stood, thankful for the help. 

"Thanks." Reid mumbled.

"So, what the hell just happened?" Hotch asked, eyeing him.

Reid looked down and blushed deep red. Really not wanting to have this conversation, he tried to change the subject. 

"Um.. We should probably get some sleep." Reid looked anywhere but at Hotch's face.

"Yeah, probably."

They made there way back into the bedroom and Spencer went over to the recliner. He moved his stuff and sat down, curling up into a ball in the process. He heard Hotch laugh and perked his head up. 

"You do realize that you're just like a cat right?" Hotch asked with amusement in his voice.

"Thanks.. I think.." 

"Come on Reid, this bed is big enough for both of us. Especially since you're a twig."

"It's okay. You need the good rest, you where just in a serious accident." Reid replied.

"As where you. Blacking out is still serious in my book. Besides you have to drive me home." Hotch tried again.

Reid hesitated. How could he sleep in the same bed with a man who shared an almost identical mark with him? He stood slowly and walked over to the bed. Hotch smiled at him and climbed in the bed with Reid following.

"Goodnight." Hotch said.

"Night." Reid whispered.

Hotch woke up to find Reid curled around him. He smiled to himself and opened his eyes. Reid was still asleep and snoring silently. His leg was over Aaron's and his arm was draped around his waist. Aaron realized that his arm had found it's way to Spencer's back. Holding him close, Aaron noted how he hadn't slept better than he had last night in years. Reid shuffled and and Hotch went still. The blanket rode up on Reid's leg and his ankle was shown. Hotch looked down when something caught his eye. He froze. Spencer had the same mark as him, but his was raven black. 

He untangled himself from Reid and stood up. He shook the younger man who groaned and buried himself deeper into the blankets. 

"Reid. Come on we need to get a good start." Hotch tried again.

"Fine" Reid grumbled.

Hotch chuckled and moved to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and that's when it hit him. Reid was standing right here and must have seen his mark. He got dressed and rushed back into the room. Spencer was sitting up, leaning against the headboard, in bed and opening a pill bottle from his messenger bag. He shook two out of it and popped them in his mouth sipping water from the glass on the bedside table after. He put the bottle on the bed and stood to stretch. Hotch walked over to bed and picked up the bottle, his brow furrowed. 

"What are these?" He asked carefully.

"Don't worry I'm not popping pills." Reid chuckled.

"I didn't think you where." Hotch said.

"They're for my migraines. I take two every morning." 

"You still get those?" Hotch asked.

Spencer nodded his head and gave him a tight lips smile. Aaron nodded back to him and went around to his side of the bed. He got his comb out and brushed his hair in the side mirror. Spencer still hadn't moved from he bed. He seemed to be staring off into space.

"Reid?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Aaron put down his comb and moved to Reid's side of the bed. He sat next to him and looked at his closely. 

"Spencer. What is it?"

"If I tell you I could ruin something that hasn't even started. I have a good boss/friendship that I can't afford to loose with you."

"Spencer you can tell me anything, you know that , right?" Aaron had taken Spencer's trembling hands in his at this point.

Spencer nodded and took a deep breath. Then released and half mumbled half rushed out his answer.

"What? I can't hear you." Hotch said.

"I said I saw your mark." Spencer said aggravated. He stood up and placed around the room. He had his arms around him in a protective shield. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. You just came out of the shower... and I turned ...and I saw it.. and.... Oh God! I am so sorry." Reid had tears rolling down his face at this point. 

Hotch stood and strode across the room to where Spencer was currently looking out the window. He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. There was so much warmth in that touch that it shocked both of them.

"Spencer. Don't be sorry. I saw yours too when you well..."

Spencer turned in his arms. "When I what?" He looked mortified. He knew he had a tendency to do particularly terribly unnatural things in his sleep.

Aaron smiled fondly at him. "Well you where kinda wrapped around me to say the least." He laughed.

Reid groaned and closed his eyes trowing his head into Aaron's chest.

"So what now?" Reid asked

"Well I was going to ask the same thing but instead I will ask another. Can I see yours again to make for sure that we are correct?"

Reid thought for a moment. "Can I see yours too?"

"Of course."

 

 

TBH!

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the tattoos. Pick which one you like the most and picture it as theirs! http://www.cuded.com/2013/08/50-beautiful-feather-tattoo-designs/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I HAD TO GET A NEW ONE! SO SORRY AGAIN FOR THE WAIT!

Reid unraveled himself from Hotch's arms and rested his fingers on the other mans shirt buttons. He lifted his eyes to the other mans looking for approval. Aaron nodded his head and stared at the younger man who he realized he could be in love with. Spencer was unbuttoning his shirt at and agonizingly slow pace. Spencer slid the shirt off his shoulders and stared at his tattoo. He ran his cool fingers over the heated skin, tracing the outline of the feather. Aaron looked at Spencer while the young man touched his collarbone.

Spencer was smiling as he ran his hands over Aaron's toned chest. "Wow. I knew you where in shape but... just wow!" 

Aaron chuckled. "That's what all the running does I guess." 

Spencer stopped his roaming hands and looked into Aaron's eyes. He was entranced in the deep black holes, sucking every pit of pain he had ever felt in is life and making it disappear forever.

Aaron leaned in near Spencer's ear and whispered, "Your turn."

They laughed and Spencer went to sit in the recliner that Hotch called him a cat in. He lifted his pajama bottom leg up and showed Aaron his ankle. Aaron sat on the floor in front of Spencer and carefully lifted his foot into his hand. Aaron was to entranced in seeing the raven black tattoo to even notice the younger man squirming. He traced the bird and the feather that it came out of. He noticed Spencer giggling and squirming every time that his fingers moved.

"Aaron! Stop! Please that tickles!" Spencer was laughing so hard that he started to cry.

Aaron laughed lightly and stopped his childish behavior. "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now."

Spencer, who was now slumped in his chair, stopped his giggling and looked at him seriously. "Then do it." He challenged.

Aaron met Spencer half way, crashing their lips together and tangling his hands into the young man's hair. Spencer moaned and wrapped his arms around the older agents shoulders, swinging his legs around his hips. Aaron stood without falling, or untangling himself from the lovely younger man that clung to him. He wrapped the younger mans legs around himself tighter. Spencer's hands found their way through the short black hair, while Hotch walked them towards the bed. Once he was there he parted their lips away from each other long enough to drop the younger man onto the bed and crawled on after him.

Spencer smiled at the devilishly handsome man urging him to come closer with his finger. Aaron chuckled and pounced on the younger man. Latching their lips together again and moving Spencer into a laying position. Spencer's hands came around Aaron's mid section and ran over the toned muscles like earlier that morning. 

They kissed until it was hard to breath, then pulled away and rested their foreheads together. Panting heavily Aaron kissed Spencer's nose and unbuttoned his pajama shirt. Spencer giggled and kissed Aaron's nose as well. Aaron moved down and started to tease one of the younger mans nipples between his teeth, while Spencer moaned underneath him. 

Aaron liked down the young mans body, ending right above his waistband. He looked up at Spencer through lust clouded eyes, looking for permission to continue. Spencer gulped and nodded his permission. Aaron shifted and pulled off Spencer's pajama bottoms, growling when he saw that his young agent wasn't wearing and boxers. Spencer whimpered when the dank morning air hit his hard prick. Aaron smiled up at him, then leaned down and kissed the tip of the mans leaking cock.

Spencer's breath hitched and he squeaked out, "Aaron... please." 

Aaron leaned down and took the tip of the prick into his mouth, humming. Then deep throating the noisy man, and put his hand on the base of the cock. Spencer moaned and lifted his hips into the warm, moist mouth. Spencer couldn't keep his moans and whimpers controlled. For one it felt phenomenal, and for two this was his BOSS! Unit Chief of the most elite BAU team in the FBI, giving him a blow job, and enjoying it! 

Aaron smiled around the prick in his mouth and bobbed his head a few times. He popped of with a _'pop'_ sound. Spencer lifted his hips missing the contact, making Aaron laugh.

"I don't want you to come yet. I have some other ideas.." Aaron hummed running his hand over the smooth chest of his new lover, apparently soulmate.

"Aaron.. You're killing me here!" Aaron laughed at Spencer's whining.

"Tell me what you want." Aaron hummed. Still half way dressed and straddling his lover. He rolled his cloth covered dick against Spencer's free one. Aaron moaned loudly grabbing hold of Aaron's arm.

"Oh God! Aaron please I need you in me. NOW!" Spencer demanded.

Aaron laughed and unbuckled his belt and zipper. He stood briefly to take off his trousers in one swift move. Then carefully laid back on his lover, holding himself up with his arms. Spencer kissed him with every passionate fiber in his being. Aaron opened the side drawer to the bedside table, hoping there was at the least lotion there. He was correct! 

Spencer heard the bottle pop open and kissed the god sent man hungrily. 

"Aaron... hurry up!" Spencer teased.

Aaron laughed. "Well you asked for it!"

He shoved two lotion covered fingers into the whining man, making him gasp in surprise. Spencer's face twisted and after a while it relaxed, and he started to move back onto the fingers. Aaron kissed the closed eyelids and moved his fingers in and out. Soon he was adding a third finger and he could tell that his lover was getting aggravated with him. 

"I swear if you make me wait for one more seco-"

Aaron shut the man up with a kiss and withdrew his fingers. He smothered some more lotion over his hard dick and lined himself up. He pushed in slowly and waited for his lover to get comfortable. When Spencer unclenched, he started to move. rocking back and forth slowly. Moaning deep in his throat when Spencer lifted his hips to meet him. Spencer lightly patted his shoulder telling him to go faster, and Aaron obeyed. He rocked into the younger man a tad faster, to find his comfort zone.

Spencer was a moaning mess when Aaron started to pick up the pace. He lifted his head and caught his lovers lips, whimpering when he felt his prostate being jabbed. He bit his lovers lip and came with a high pitched noise.

Aaron pounded into his lover when he felt his walls tighten around his dick. He was chasing his own release and what set him over the edge was Spencer rolling his name off of is tongue. 

They panted and separated from each other. Aaron dropped to the side of his new lover, who was a sweaty mess as well, and wrapped and arm around him. It took a while for either of them to find words. And even if they could find them, no word could describe the love that both of them where feeling.

So Spencer turned in his lovers arms and kissed his tattoo.

And for Aaron that was enough said. 

Yes, he could defiantly live with and love his soulmate for the rest of his life.

 

The End! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! I believe this is all I am going to do with this series!


End file.
